<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【苏中/2020LOF建交纪念日企划昔年之谊】照片 by Summer_Seres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588344">【苏中/2020LOF建交纪念日企划昔年之谊】照片</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Seres/pseuds/Summer_Seres'>Summer_Seres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Seres/pseuds/Summer_Seres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王耀只完好保存了一张和伊利亚的照片，直到有一天伊万又给他了一张新的</p><p>时间线为2017苏/联时间胶囊被挖出<br/>https://www.guancha.cn/Neighbors/2017_11_12_434534.shtml</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【苏中/2020LOF建交纪念日企划昔年之谊】照片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国设<br/>有微量露中和丝路要素出没，过少不打tag<br/>LOFTER我CNM！我在LOF被屏蔽了多少次啊！多少次啊！最后只能发预警文章发到微博去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>0.<br/>王耀看着眼前的火堆，神色淡漠。<br/>和伊利亚有关的物品已经全被他烧毁了，除了三张照片。<br/>一张是战争胜利后五人一同拍摄的相片，他不能烧。<br/>一张是他们唯一的一张双人合照，伊利亚的面庞已经被他用笔涂黑，还被刮了好几痕。<br/>一张是社/会/主/义大家庭一同的合照，王耀本想将它留下，但最后还是任由火舌舔上了指尖，将照片化为灰烬。<br/>迅速蔓延的红灼伤了他的指尖，他没有在意，只是拎起水桶浇灭了火，而烫伤的痕迹随着物什留下的尘埃一同散去了。</p><p>1.<br/>“还有什么事吗？”和伊万的洽谈已经到了尾声，本想直接挂断电话的王耀却听出了挽留之意。生怕是什么重要的事，王耀并没有像往常一样委婉。<br/>电话另一头没有作答，东斯拉夫人几次停在了开头的单个字眼，最后干巴巴地问一句：“你明天有空吗？”<br/>“没什么事务，明天晚上莫斯科见？”<br/>“是切/列/波/韦/茨。”说完伊万就挂断了电话，完全不给王耀询问的机会。王耀只当是因对方喜怒无常的性格，和阿赤报备订了去俄/罗/斯的机票。</p><p>王耀睡眼惺忪地从飞机下来，西服外套被胡乱塞在双肩包里，领子有些掀起。他在飞机上想了很久都没搞清楚伊万叫他的原因，最后半小时因为之前的疲惫差点直接睡去，整个人看起来恹恹的。<br/>接机口他马上看见了伊万——没办法，他太显眼了。身边空了一圈，有几个想去和他谈话又不敢的孩子才旁边惊奇又欣喜地望着。<br/>“小耀～”伊万的声音与往常一样，王耀一瞬间以为之前电话里的别扭是错觉，但对方飘忽不定的视线暴露了内心的不安。<br/>“这儿不是说话的地方。”王耀了然，轻柔地拂上了伊万的围巾——这是他在平常对方因无关政/治的事情苦恼时用的安抚手段，如果不是因为在公共场所他会把整个脸都埋在围巾里——他感觉到伊万有些僵硬的身体放松了下来，牵着他走向出口。<br/>因为是临时邀请的来往，所以伊万已经帮王耀订好了房间。在王耀准备休息之前，他终于下定决心，将手中的信封递给了对方。在王耀惊讶地注视下轻咳一声：“这是……我在伊利亚的时光胶囊里看见的照片，我觉得应该把他交给你。”</p><p>2.<br/>“伊利亚同志……”王耀盯着伊利亚紧紧握住他的手，试图以此来表达他的不满。没想到对方不仅没有收敛，反而还狠狠地将自己拥入怀中。<br/>刚想抱怨，就听到红眼睛的斯拉夫男人委屈巴巴地问：“你刚才叫我什么？”<br/>“伊……伊廖沙”王耀有些生硬地念出了爱称，上一次和人将心比心已经是二千年左右的事儿了，况且两人只是偶有见面都是书信来往。像这般黏糊的感情他还是第一次体验，在这段感情里他只敢小心翼翼地伸出手而对方却一把将他抱起。<br/>就像现在这样，伊利亚蛮横地将王耀的脸埋在自己红色的围巾上：“我知道你肯定不习惯这样寒冷的天气，但你一定要看看贝加尔湖的美景！你是第一来吧？”<br/>王耀看着对方期待的神色，还是没有说出“所有活着的国/家意识体还没出生时我就来过此地了”的事实，也没有提醒这里最开始其实是他的北海，只是打着寒颤模糊到：“我不喜欢待在太冷的地方。”<br/>伊利亚顿时兴奋的将他抱起（王耀认命地叹了口气），嘴巴凑在他的耳朵边：“我的小布尔什维克，你愿不愿意花费一些时间，和我在贝加尔湖的船上共度时光？”而王耀则是因为对方突然的逼近涨红了脸，飞速答应后就跳下了伊利亚温暖的怀抱，假装没有听到不满的嘟囔声。</p><p>从贝加尔湖上着陆后，伊利亚做了一个略有些奇怪的手势，抢在王耀询问之前请求：“帮我整理一下围巾吧，刚才它被风吹乱了。”<br/>王耀双手抓住围巾，柔软的触感让他不自禁捻了一下。意识到自己做了什么后他有些脸热，看伊利亚面色依旧松了口气规规矩矩将围巾整理好。本来心中的疑问也被这个小插曲打断了。</p><p>3. <br/>信封里没有信——发现这点让王耀有些失望。伊万看见王耀盯着手里的信封出奇，轻轻告别后就关上了门。<br/>王耀把照片拿出来，是一张漂亮的彩色照片。相片中的二人浓情蜜意，纤瘦的东亚人抬头帮助高大的斯拉夫人整理围巾，正好对上的眼神有着他当时都未意识到的爱意。<br/>“哈……”王耀想把照片放回信封，却瞥见里面的字迹。不舍得将信封毁坏拿了手机照明，凭借着微弱的光辨别出里面歪七扭八的中文。<br/>“我、希、望，”王耀一个字一个字念，“此、时、我、们、已、重、新、和、好、如、初。”<br/>手中的信封和相片一起掉落，翻了个面的彩照上写着密密麻麻的俄文。</p><p>4. <br/>一开始伊利亚是想直接把照片送给可爱的恋人的，无奈对方后续行程有些匆忙，相片还未到手就已回国。他有些泄气，随手在给王耀的那张上记了些想法。<br/>“我亲爱的小布尔什维克，倘若你看见这个照片，可千万不要生气。”伊利亚顿了顿，想了想措辞继续写：“原谅我只想给你一个惊喜，我希望这份意外的礼物不会让你不满。保密工作我做得很好不会再有摄影师之外的其他人知道。希望未来的你看见这张照片就能看见我们一同游湖的美好回忆。”<br/>这些应该够了吧，伊利亚有些不安地想，比王耀还匮乏的情感经验使得他的底气源于自身的强大，他害怕太过强硬的措辞会惹得爱人不满。</p><p>……自从连续两次忘记将照片交给王耀后，伊利亚有些自暴自弃地放弃了这件事，这件照片成了他内心单方面对王耀的宣泄——许多他想说又不想说的话，都在这上面了。<br/>“……昨天晚上的你真美，完全不用因为害羞忍着。”<br/>“……阿尔弗雷德那家伙真是太过分了！今天他又……”<br/>“……听伊万说他在年幼时就见过你了，我有些吃醋，可不可以哄哄我？”<br/>渐渐地，相片上的话越来越多，然而诉说对象却始终不知情。随着两人的决裂，伊利亚写的频率也越来越低，也越来越少。<br/>“你为什么不听我的话？”<br/>“我不需要不乖的恋人(这个词被涂掉)盟友。”<br/>“你这是背叛我们的理想！”</p><p>直到最后，伊利亚选择将这相片存入自己的时间胶囊里，在信封内侧写下自己的期望后在照片上写下最后一段话。<br/>“我知道我在感情上是个十足的混蛋，让你一次又一次地难过。但请你相信，我对你的爱意绝无半分虚假，就像贝加尔湖的水一样永不枯竭。”<br/>在信封外小心地写上王耀的名字，伊利亚相信，未来看见这张照片后的爱人，不会有任何的怨恨和不满，只会剩下眷恋与怀念。</p><p>5. <br/>伊万不知道为什么王耀突然就去了红场墓园。<br/>他只知道他回来的时候，眼里一闪而过的，是泪光。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>